In The Heart of Kiyone
by Kiros Razer
Summary: KiyoneXMihoshi, Kiyone's feelings towards her partner which expresses a mix of both love and hate.Contains Vulgar language and slight reference of yuri.I rated this M just to be on the safe side.


**"In The Heart of Kiyone"**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tenchi Muyo characters and since this is a fan fiction site..You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. 

**  
Warning: There is slight yuri in this fic,vulgarity and such.  
To be on the safe side,the rating is definitely M  
For mature readers only.**

Author's Note: Kiyone and Mihoshi are the ones chosen for this short fic.If this one does alright perhaps I may write another Kiyo/Miho.

-Kiros Razer  
-----------------------------------

Walking the streets of Tokyo,the young humanoid woman  
began to think about how she met the one person who had changed her life forever.

"A very long time ago, I hated Mihoshi to no end.  
I was doing very well on my own in the Galaxy Police Department.People said with my knowledge I could one day be a high ranking officer and that I shined with intelligence and skill.When I was placed into a partnership position it began my downfall."

"When we met she was gorgeous from head to toe.  
Every little inch and every little curve.  
When she spoke that aspect changed completely.  
I found her voice to be very irritating.. her ditsy behavior was proving the blonde stereotype true in her case.She easily screwed up things and wouldn't understand most of the things that I had tried to explain to her."

"I felt like I was baby sitting this girl and constantly yelling at her out of frustration.At the time,I wanted nothing more than to be rid of this pest..When I was, I found myself missing her. Despite all of this, I had learned that Mihoshi is a very affectionate,kind and caring person."

"In time I become very concerned over her well being.  
She is a very attractive woman and at times attracts assholes that seem like the type of men that would just fuck around with her and play games with her heart.  
When I over hear the ignorant things they say..  
It pisses me off! I don't want anyone to hurt my sweet and innocent partner.Yes, I make her cry sometimes but it's a lot different than taking advantage of her."   
------------------  
_  
_Kiyone leaned against a phone booth and dialed their cell phone number.After continuous rings and voice mail pick ups..She kept trying and finally she shouted out of frustration.

_**"MIHOSHI! ANSWER THE FUCKING CELL PHONE!"**_

"She probably forgot to charge it..again." She sighed.

Kiyone crossed her arms and nodded firmly.

"This is why she needs someone like me in her life  
to help and remind her." 

She began to go back to thinking about the past between them.

-----------  
"If anyone was to tell me in the beginning..that I would end up falling for this girl..I would have thought them to be insane. My thoughts would have been:

_I Makibi Kiyone am a woman of pride and duty!  
I studied and worked hard to have a career.  
I am a very independent woman and I do not need a  
relationship to keep my life in perfect order! I am also not a lover of blonde haired,blue eyed,tan skinned bimbos! If I was to fall in love..it would have to be a man with a decent career and a steady income coming in."_

"Yes, back then I thought love was mainly between those of the opposite sex and it really caught my attention when living in the Masaki house.Washu,Ryoko,Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi and I.. All had our crushes on Tenchi.  
-----------------  
"I was such a fool then...love isn't classified as a gender..It's just a very complex emotion that doesn't give a damn whether the person is male or female.If love choses it, you have to deal with it."  
-----------------------  
"As time went on I figured he would either choose Ayeka or Ryoko.Since they were the most determined to acquire his love.Mihoshi and I just spent a lot of our time together and then later moving out and living together. We still tend to listen to the requests of Washu and of course willing to aide Tenchi as well."

"There were times that Mihoshi just ruined everything she came in contact with.There were also times when it seemed like she could fix certain situations and things in the lives of others."  
---------------  
"The shopping area isn't too far away..I will just meet her around there." She said with a wide smile upon her face.  
--------------------  
"I know about a year ago...I couldn't understand the feelings lurking within and it kept me awake night after night and I just couldn't rest..Simple things were feeling like chores.I found myself not very hungry and constantly thinking."

"One day Mihoshi must have noticed and placed her arms around me..It felt nice and comforting and also by  
taking in the scent from her hair made me feel relaxed.."

_"Kiyone..please don't be sad anymore!"_

"Mihoshi?"

"It makes me sad to see you sad!"

The embrace becomes tighter.

"Dont worry..I will be fine.."

"Promise?"

"Promise.."__

"For the first time ever her voice was so beautiful to me..  
It was sweet,caring and comforting.. I felt a warm feeling within my heart and before long.. I could pretty much guess what I was feeling inside."

_"I feel love for Kuramitsu Mihoshi,  
the granddaughter of the  
grand marshall of the Galaxy Police."_

"From then on I watched her closely..memorizing everything she did and of course that body..  
Those are some dangerous curves she has.   
I wanted desperately to touch and feel them.  
Oh, and those long tanned legs..  
Her nicely toned body against mine..the ideal paradise.."  
-----------------  
"If I keep thinking about that too much..  
I might end up horny by the time I reach the store."  
She said with a bit of embarrassment in her voice.  
--------------------  
"We went out one night and she had her fill on sake.  
To be drunk with Mihoshi is alright..  
To be drunk with Mihoshi around others isn't.  
She becomes a bit too friendly for my liking.  
When others started acting more than just friendly..  
I lost my calmness and my cool that night."

"Get your fucking hands off of her!  
That Seniwan is mine, dammit!"

"Is this teal haired wench,crazy?"

"I will rip off your testicles and shove them down your fucking throat!!"

Kiyone shook angrily and her eyes were glazed with a look symbolizing pure evil.__

"You stupid earth men can go and screw a kangaroo! She is MY partner! Not YOUR'S! ..LEAVE MY MIHOSHI ALONE!!!"

The men scattered and left the bar.  
The bartender gave Kiyone a look of upset  
for scaring off his customers and made her pay extra for their drinks.

"I should have thought about my actions more..paying other people's tabs is costly.." Kiyone said while hanging her head in defeat.

"Kiyone?" Mihoshi questioned with much confusion in her voice.

She lifted her head and smiled back at her partner.

"Let's go, Mihoshi..we had too much excitement for tonight."

"Okay." The Seniwan said with happiness in her voice as she wrapped her arms around the arm of her partner and brought her head against it.

"You seem happy, Miho." Kiyone said as she smiled at the blonde who was wrapped around her arm.

"You care for me!" The woman said with a smile and followed with a giggle.

"Yeah.." The teal haired woman said with a slight smile on her face as she began to sweatdrop.

_"Alright,Genius..now what am I supposed to say to her?..that was way too obvious..  
even Mihoshi could figure out that I love her now..."_

"Oh,Kiyone! You are such a wonderful friend!" Mihoshi shouted and hugged her tightly.

_"Friend..that's right..I am Mihoshi's friend.."_

"It hurt to be reminded that was all..  
At one point being just a friend was enough..  
However it wasn't exactly enough anymore.  
My mind and and body were becoming very selfish  
and yearned for this girl..and this girl only.."

"Hearing her say I was just her friend was true..  
However, it was like a slap in the face.  
To remind me of that truth..When we returned to our cozy little apartment I immediately had a nice hot shower and got dressed for bed.Falling back on to  
my bed that.. I kept looking up at the ceiling and thinking.."

_"I want to tell Mihoshi..how do I?"_

"After coming out of my thoughts..as I gazed up  
I saw her lovely blue eyes looking directly into mine.  
I felt drawn to them like they were a magnet..  
I saw her lips and I wanted nothing more  
than to have my own lips meet with hers.  
So, they did and it was beautiful and I loved every minute of our first kiss that we shared together."

"Can I sleep with you tonight, Kiyone?"  
She asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Uh-huh.."

_"Mihoshi must've been the one to take the initiative then! She must feel the same towards me!"_

"I was no longer afraid of making the wrong move after that kiss and the fact that she wanted in my bed..  
made it easier to continue sharing my feelings with her.  
I held her within my arms and it felt wonderful..  
especially when she began to hold onto me.."  
----------  
A blush came across Kiyone's face as she began walking across the street and picking up her pace a bit.  
---------------

"When we kissed once again my hands seemed to of had a mind of their own and so did her's..After our clothes were removed our bodies served as our offering to the other.We had sex and damn was it good too!"

"Ki..yone..mmm" 

"Shh.. Mihoshi.."

"I..love..yooou..ohhhh.."

"Mmm..I love you too..Miho.."

Mihoshi snuggled close to Kiyone.

"If being in your bed means this, Kiyone..  
I want to sleep with you EVERY night!"  
The blonde said with happiness in her voice followed by a giggle.Kiyone could only look at her with a smile upon her own face and laugh a long with her new found love.  
"This a lot more fun than being yelled at!" Mihoshi mentioned.

"You maybe a bubble head, Mihoshi..but you are **MY** bubble head." The teal haired woman said teasingly in a loving manner.  
"And you are **MY KIYONE**!" The blonde replied as her face lit up.

"Maybe being a bubble head is what makes you into a very damn good love maker.."  
Kiyone added pointing at the girl's forehead.Mihoshi thought for awhile and then replied," With you being you it makes you wonderful!" They both smiled and laughed and curled up together for the night.

"Ever since our first night of being "together" everything seems to going well between us.We basically do our jobs, our chores and go about purchasing our needs. We take turns in the cooking..I only allow her to make us the ramen noodle cups since it didn't require a lot in teaching her how to cook...compared to a lot of things I could have tried to teach her instead..  
Plus, if we can afford it..I trying ordering out on those days or go out for the day together if possible."  
------------  
"I guess in a way..that's like today..except for the fact that she worked earlier and received her weekly yen."

"After her shopping..she wanted to go out for the evening..  
hopefully she doesn't spend all of her money.."

Kiyone sweat dropped and continued on.  
----------------

"I know on some of our dates we've had.. I couldn't believe just how gorgeous she looked all dressed up.  
I know on our most recent date I gave her a gift  
that she would never forget.."

"Wow, Kiyone! Thank you for the box!" Mihoshi said as she hugged her lover.

"Why not look inside the box?"

"You..mean..there is something in it?"

Kiyone found herself laughing hysterically over blonde's foolishness.Mihoshi began to blush a little feeling embarrassed and then cried.

"Oh..Miho..don't cry..just look inside.."  
Kiyone said as she ran her fingers through the Seniwan's blonde hair lovingly.

"Sniff..sniff..alright, Kiyo.."

It took Mihoshi awhile to figure out how to open the box that was wrapped in shiny wrapping paper.When she was finally able..she was ecstatic over her gift.

"It's pretty!" Mihoshi exclaimed.

"People on Earth give their lovers a ring to show that they are with someone."

"This ring shows that I am with you?"

Kiyone nodded.

"I am with you..but who are you with?" Mihoshi questioned with a bit of worry.

"Umm, I am with you of course.." Kiyone sweat dropped.

"You don't have a ring though.." She pouted.

"It's alright." Kiyone reassured.

Mihoshi began to cry and cling tightly to her lover.

"Ohh..Mihoshi..with or without a ring I belong to you.."

The blonde tightened her grip and buried her head in the teal haired woman's chest as she continued to cry.

"Shhh..it's alright, I love you." 

"Sniff..Sniff what if another Mihoshi shows up?" 

Kiyone thought about that a bit.

_**"That is a horrible thought..having more than one.."**_

For a moment she looked very displeased until she shrugged off the thought.  
Kiyone smiled and looked at the blonde.

"I could only deal with one Mihoshi and I rather stick with the one I have."

"What if she was perfect..?"

"She would end up being boring..I rather stick with the one I have..That has both good and bad things about her."

"Kiyone.."

"Some day if you want to buy a ring for me you may but I don't expect one."

"I will.."

--------------

"Mihoshi should be around in this area somewhere.."

She said as she searched around the shopping area.  
After searching several stores she decided to sit down and just look to see if the girl passed by.

**"KIYONE!"**

The teal haired woman found herself trapped in a very lovingly tight and strangling embrace until she was finally let go of.

"I'm glad to see you, Miho..how was work?"

Mihoshi giggled and smiled.

"It was alright!"

"So, what all did you buy..?" She questioned and also mentioned "It doesn't look like you've bought a lot."

Mihoshi smiled even wider.

"I bought you something!"

"Oh?" Kiyone questioned.

The blonde began happily dancing around the room.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands, Kiyo!"

"What?! I am not playing such a childish game just to receive a gift..I am an adult."

Mihoshi pouted for a bit and then she cried.

The teal haired woman immediately became active in trying to cheer up her upset lover.

"Alright..alright.. I will close my eyes for you."

"Yay!"

Kiyone received a big hug and then she sat back down and closed her eyes and held out her hands.  
Mihoshi gently kissed her lover's lips and then placed a small gift in her hands.The teal haired woman opened her eyes and examined the small package.

"Oh..Miho.." she said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Come on, Kiyo! Open it!"

"You didn't have to.."

Kiyone began opening the box tearing off the packaging and then looking inside she noticed a pretty ring in it.

"Miho..that was sweet of you..but..how were you able to afford this?"

"They said I could pay on it every week and I did!"

"Let's go home, Miho.."

"Huh?"

"Your broke now,right?"

"Well..yeah."

"Then it's time to go home."

The two began their walk home holding each other's hand. At times they exchanged glances with content smiles upon their faces.

"This is what I must have wanted all a long, to be working and have a decent partner that I care enough about to share my life with.Love, loyalty, devotion, trust..we share so much together.Yeah, she can get on my fucking nerves sometimes but I wouldn't give her up for anything.."

Fin

__


End file.
